toxic
by pororo90
Summary: Siapa yang lebih berbahaya. Cewek ambisius yang sok berani bernama Hyuuga Hinata atau manusia berlabel perfect lucky bastard seperti Madara Uchiha?/ We're newlyed/ Damn!/ kadang segelas cocktail rasa mangga bisa membuat cerah dunia./ MadaHina/ RateM/ AU/ DLDR.#chap2 udah apdet gaes-
1. Chapter 1

Hinata sebenarnya benci berada di lingkungan seperti ini. Di mana kupingnya tuli dan asap mengandung nikotin berterbangan di udara.

Yang lebih merisaukannya bukanlah soal dimana ia berada, di sebuah klab malam ternama yang sedang mengundang DJ yang populer. Tidak. Hinata tidak anti kepada dunia malam seperti itu. Sebab ia juga pernah merasakan menjadi muda dan berkeliaran di sana.

Tapi sekarang ia sudah dua puluh empat tahun dan baru saja bertunangan. Nah, demi jagad raya, apa kata calon suaminya-si Neji yang menjunjung tinggi tingkah polah ala bangsawan, ketika ia melihat Hinata masih berkeliaran di klab malam jam sebelas?

Ia mengerang ketika ia mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Bagaimana ia secara dramatis berhasil naik jabatan. Ia pernah berjanji pada keempat teman ceweknya akan mentraktir mereka di Red Lotus. Dan dengan pongah akan membayari apapun yang mereka pesan karena ia dipastikan sebagai Assisten CEO.

Well, dalam jenjang kariernya, itu berarti bagus. Sialnya, atasannya adalah si Madara Uchiha.

Iya, Madara si _fourty something_ jomblo yang punya lidah tajam. Sok perfectsionis, bujang lapuk yang Hinata yakin udah menyebar benih kemana-mana.

Cih. Hinata mual membayangkan ketampanan si Uchiha. Si Madara itu adalah bajingan tua yang beruntung. Sebutlah dalam bahasa keren _perfect lucky bastrad._

Luar biasa tampan sekaligus luar biasa menjengkelkan. Dalam sebulan dia sudah berganti enam assisten. Rekor _super_ untuk perusahaan itu.

Jadi ketika jam tujuh malam Ino datang menjemputnya, ia begitu antusias dan memilih sebuah mini dress blink-blink warna silver yang mencolok.

Oh, tentu saja, aura keberhasilan harus dipamerkan bukan?

.

.

 **TOXIC***

 _ **.**_

 **An original story by: Poochan**

 **Naruto * MK**

 **Toxic-by Britney Spears**

 **MadaHina**

 **Standart warning applied**

M

 **Drama/Romance**

.

.

( _Dedicated to my beloved twins ffn* D'Mbik, untuk partisipasi dalam dunia biru. Selamat hari jadi kita yang ke 2. Yang walau telat banget. Serta Isna Chan yang demen banget ama om-om pedo. Of course si Ookami Nyan- karena menyebarkan virus cinta Madara_ )

.

.

 _Enjoy_ (^_^)v

.

Kesalahan pertama Hinata adalah memilih Red Lotus pada hari itu.

Kenapa mesti jum'at malam?

Sehingga pengunjung membludak karena diundangnya Sasuke Uchiha, DJ yang namanya begitu melejit akhir-akhir ini. Itu artinya ada banyak kemungkinan ia bertemu dengan bos ganteng tapi berengsek.

Bos yang tadi pagi menatapnya lapar dan mengintip belahan dadanya dengan berpura-pura menjatuhkan pulpen dan meminta Hinata untuk mengambilnya.

Lucunya Hinata memang suka mengerjai si berengsek Madara. Termasuk mengenakan blus sutra berwarna putih dan memakai rok pensil hitam di atas lutut.

Rasanya puas bisa mengerjai si tua bangka itu setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tentu saja Hinata tidak akan melupakan tangan nakal Madara yang bergentayangan ke paha dalamnya ketika ia berada di lift yang sama. Dan Hinata benci setengah mati pada bujang lapuk itu karena berhasil memperdayanya dan mencuri ciuman panas dalam waktu enam detik yang menyiksa.

Oh sialan!

Lelaki itu berhasil merubah mainsetnya. Membuat matanya terbuka lebar. Dulu ia kira, akan aman berada dalam bayangan Madara karena pria itu terlihat dingin, tak mudah terprovokasi, profesional, cekatan, praktis dan _tak mungkin_ mempunyai kelainan seksual berupa pedofilia.

Demi jagad raya!

Mereka terpaut delapan belas tahun. Pria tua itu berumur empat puluh dua dan dia baru saja dua puluh empat. Bayangkan perbandingannya. Ketika Hinata lahir ke dunia, Madara mungkin saja sudah menjelajahi lekuk-lekuk tubuh wanita pada jamannya. Bahkan sudah mencetak anak yang mungkin seumuran Hinata.

Berita buruknya. Madara sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti lelaki berumur empat puluh tahun lebih. Selera eksentriknya berhasil mengelabui semua mata, dan mengasumsikan bahwa umurnya hanya lebih tua sedikit dari Itachi. Sekilas pandang, lelaki yang semua otot bisepnya bagus dengan tonjolan delapan kotak di perut serta rambut panjang seperti seorang rocker itu seperti lelaki yang berumur awal tiga puluhan. Nyatanya semua penampilan bisa menipu kan.

Hinata goyah.

Tentu saja. Pesona matang Madara merayunya. Bukannya Neji tidak bagus. Tapi kematangan Madara dan juga pengalamannya membuat Hinata seolah terhipnotis. Madara itu pria bukan cowok. Yang tahu prioritas, mengintimidasi dan tipe alfa-posesif-aktif.

Jika saja otaknya seperti Ino, Hinata jelas sudah berakhir di ranjang pria itu. Dan mengabaikan perjuangannya demi napsu. Sialan!

Hinata punya _passion_ terhadap pekerjaannya. Dan ia punya ambisi dalam karier. Ia tak ingin berakhir sebagai 'ibu direktur' dalam kata harfiah. Di mana ia hanyalah istri direktur. Tidak!

Ia ingin memimpin dan itu akan sulit jika ia berada dalam pesona memabukkan si Madara itu. Madara adalah racun. Dalam perjalanan profesionalismenya. Dan Hinata benci harus mengakui jika ia begitu mabuk dan ingin di sentuh oleh orang yang ia benci.

Bersikap _tsundere_ uh-?

Persetan!

 *****Toxic***Poochan*****

 _Truth or dare._

Berawal dari sanalah semua bermula.

...

..

Hinata mencecap sedikit cairan bening berwarna kehijauan dengan perasan lemon yang menyegarkan. Lalu memandang temannya malas ketika ujung botol yang diputar justru menunjuk ke arahnya.

Jujur saja ia malas meladeni ulah konyol Sakura, Tenten dan juga Ino yang kali ini begitu mengejeknya dengan membawa teman kencan masing-masing. Sakura dengan si Blonde yang biasanya. Ino yang kali ini membawa teman instagramnya Sai si animator. Dan Tenten yang mengajak bocah riang si Rock Lee.

" _Truth_ or _dare_ , darling?"

Hinata menggigit bibir. Truth hanya permainan untuk seorang pengecut. Tapi dare bisa berakibat fatal jika diucapkan oleh orang yang tidak tepat. Berhubung Inolah yang pertama memutar botolnya, bisa diasumsikan sebagai bencana jika permintaannya aneh-aneh.

" _Truth_." Hinata memandang Ino yang tersenyum culas.

"Oke, _darling_. Berapa kali kau _make_ _love_ dengan tunanganmu?"

.

.

(*Hinata Pov)

Sudah kuduga akan jadi begini. Haruskah kujawab jika aku masih perawan? Hello! Aku bukan seorang _nerd_ yang berada di perpustakaan sepanjang hari. Dan kurasa aku cukup populer di sekolahku. Sayangngnya aku memang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan asrama wanita. Hingga aku akhirnya bisa masuk universitas bergengsi dengan gender yang tercampur. Itupun aku sudah ditunangkan dengan Neji. Jawaban apa yang harus kuucapkan? Jika Neji begitu menjunjung norma?!

Kepalaku menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau harus terima _dare_ -nya."

Aku menarik napas, mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Cium siapapun lelaki yang duduk di meja ketiga di depan meja bartender."

"Kalau kosong?" Aku tersenyum culas. Berharap Ino akan memberiku tantangan lain seperti mengajak seseorang berdansa sexy.

"Tunggu hingga terisi." Ino tak ingin kukelabui dan dengan sabar melihat penderitaanku dengan senyum culas yang terlihat menjengkelkan.

...

..

.

Jika otakku tidak sewaras sekarang. Mungkin aku sudah melayangkan granat aktif ke sekumpulan pria-pria berengsek yang memandangku seperti kalkun panggang di perayaan _thanks_ _giving_.

Ketika aku berjalan dengan tenang menuju konter bartender aku mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hati. Karena aku paling benci mata tajam seperti samurai yang diam-diam memburuku seperti elang. Terutama pria dengan tuxedo yang begitu pas ditubuhnya.

Aku heran apakah ia selalu sesempurna itu. Bahkan jas hitamnya tak mampu menyembunyikan tegapnya dadanya. Dan aku membayangkan bulu-bulu halus yang mungkin bisa kupegang dan berada di balik kemeja putihnya yang begitu rapi.

Ah, coktail sialan.

Belum apa-apa aku sudah terbuai dengan imajinasi fiktif.

Uchiha Madara melambaikan tangan ke arah DJ Sasuke yang saat ini ternyata berulang tahun. Oh betapa idiotnya aku. Sasuke dan Madara adalah keluarga. Dan Red Lotus adalah klab pribadi Uchiha.

Sial-Sial-Sial..!

Madara tampak begitu seduktif dengan tuxedonya. Dan celana yang menggantung indah di pinggulnya. Demi Neptunus yang merajai lautan. Aku menepuk pipiku demi mengumpulkan kesadaranku agar tidak terbuai oleh jerat si keparat Madara.

Dia berjalan begitu dekat dengan tempatku berdiri. Dan aku menelan ludahku susah payah karena hormon sialan dan coktail rasa mangga yang membuat efek blur pada mataku. Dan sialnya Madara berkali-kali lipat lebih bajingan dan hot.

Dia berjalan penuh percaya diri dan dengan senyum ala setan yang begitu angkuh sekaligus menggoda. Dan ketika ia melewatiku tangannya yang bebas dengan nakal menepuk bokongku.

Damn! Sialan kau Madara.

Dia terkekeh pelan dan menampakkan gigi gingsul yang membuat napasku tercekat.

Sensasi perih dan panas yang berasal dari telapak tangannya yang menepuk keras bokongku membuatku meringis. Apakah ia selalu seperti itu terhadap wanita? Bermain kasar-uh?!

Dan semua kegilaan ini semakin menjadi saat ia kemudian duduk di kursi ketiga.

Apakah Tuhan baru saja mempermainkanku? Dari semua kursi kenapa pria itu suka angka ganjil? Aku menggigit pipi bagian dalam. Menganalisa kemungkinan ia mendengar tantangan Ino. Namun semua kemungkinan itu patah ketika si keparat itu tidak dalam radius sepuluh meter dari tempat kami duduk. Apalagi dengan kondisi bahwa bar ini sangat berisik. Sangat kecil ia mendengar permainan kami.

Aku menggertakkan gigi sekaligus menghentakkan kaki. Merasa kesal terhadap semua kebetulan yang tampak menguntungkan untuk si _perfect lucky bastard._ Sial.!

.

.

.

*normal pov

.

Musik berubah, dari _techno_ ke -o _up beat techno_. Lagu toxic dari Btithney Spears membahana. Tangan terampil Uchiha Sasuke meramu lagu itu dengan sangat ciamik.

Hinata menggeram pelan saat ia melihat Madara yang duduk dengan posisi menantang sambil mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi cairan bening ke depan mulutnya sebagai undangan ke arah asisten barunya.

Hinata mendengus, dengan gerakan anggun berjalan ke arah si bos yang menyunggingkan seringai menggoda yang menyengat egonya.

Orang-orang mulai menggila di lantai dansa. Dan Hinata benci berada dalam pesona si bujang lapuk.

.

 _(A guy like you should wear a warning)_

 _ **Pria sepertimu seharusnya mengenakan papan peringatan**_

 _(It's dangerous)_

 _ **Kau berbahaya.**_

.

Hinata nyaris tertawa karena lagu yang harusnya menaikkan gairah itu justru terdengar seperti sindiran yang tajam untuknya. Nyatanya Madara memang luar biasa berbahaya. Dia type lelaki yang tak bisa ditolak. Baginya hanya ada dua opsi. Musuh atau sekutu. Tidak ada zona abu-abu. _He_ ' _s_ _a_ _**shark**_. Jenis lelaki yang akan memakan seluruh musuhnya dengan sadis. Tanpa meninggalkan bagian yang tersisa. Berurusan dengannya adalah sebuah resiko.

Berita buruknya. Dia adalah lelaki yang pandai menggunakan segala aset yang ia miliki. Termasuk kekuasaan serta tubuhnya. Hinata memutar mata jengah seperti sekarang, karena merasa dunia sedang mengoloknya.

.

.

 _I'm falling_

 _ **Dan aku terjatuh**_

 _There's no escape_

 _ **Tak bisa melarikan diri**_

.

.

Sudah terlambat untuk lari. Saat Ino mengacungkan gelas bertungkai panjang yang terisi dengan sampange buah persik.

Jelas saja, _brand_ _ambassador_ untuk iklan produk kecantikan dari Uchiha's Beauty itu tidak akan membiarkan Hinata lolos dan mangkir dari peraturan mainnya.

Baiklah..

Hinata menarik napas dan meneguhkan hati. Memandang Madara dengan dagu terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

.

Berjalan dengan tenang mendekati sang Hiu. Lalu dengan adegan seduktif mengerling manja, menarik kerah tuxedonya dan melumat dengan ganas nos besar yang senang sekali membuatnya menderita. Terutama fakta bagaimana pria itu membuat Hinata mendambanya dalam diam yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

 _(With the taste of your lips I'm on ride)_

 _ **Dengan rasa bibirmu aku melayang**_

 _(You're toxic)_

 _ **Kau beracun,**_

 _(I'm slippin' under)_

 _ **Aku dibawah pengaruhnya**_

 _(I'm addicted to you)_

 _ **Aku mencandu dirimu.**_

 _(Don't you know that you're toxic)_

 _ **Tak tahukah bahwa dirimu beracun?**_

.

.

Sial.

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati ketika dengan ia benci ciuman panas mereka harus berhenti.

Jujur saja, si bajingan itu _good damn kisser_. Bahkan Neji saja lewat. Bagaimana sebuah ciuman bisa mengakibatkan ia terbakar. Hinata ingin lebih dan bahkan membayangkan yang iya-iya.

Sial. Keparat. Bangsat.

Bahkan semua makian itu tidak pernah cukup untuk memaki Madara yang mendapatkan siulan dari rekan-rekannya.

"Euuuiiihhh- _You two must get a room_." Si bartender berambut perak melempar sebuah kunci khusus bergagang emas.

Dan Madara meraih pergelangan Hinata dan dengan sekali sentakan membuat Hinata merangsek ke depan, bibir merahnya meninggalkan jejak di kemeja putihnya yang berbau kayu manis.

Hinata memekik ketika dengan gaya arogannya tubuh Hinata terangkat. Perutnya yang bergejolak ketika Madara dengan tenang menggendongnya seperti kuli. Menyebabkan Hinata hilang keseimbangan karena terus bergerak.

"Plak!"

Dan kebiasaan Madara menampar bokongnya masih berlanjut. "Berhenti bergerak, gadis nakal," kekehnya menyebalkan.

Dan pria itu melangkah bak dewa Zeus saat semua menyingkir memberikan jalan. Dan bahkan sempat sempatnya melambaikan tangan dan berkata denagn nada serak, "Sorry, we're newlyed-"

Damn!

 _ *****Coffee Break*****_

 _ **A/n:**_

Hai..

Poo datang lagi :)

Maaf ya update yang ini dulu (*) ojigi.

Bukannya poo mau mangkir nih. Tapi apa boleh dikata. Selain masalah teknis dan juga non teknis, saya lagi malas mikir yang berat-berat uy..

.

.

Apalagi mood saya jatuh bangun begini. Jujur publish ni aja saya lagi banyak problem. Kerjaan juga sih- _but nothing so personal_. Cuman ya gitu, saya- benar-benar marah- istilah monsternya sih _destroyed mode_. Udah nggak _angry_ _mode_ lagi.

Seorang anak magang yang saya acc tiba-tiba bikin kacau. Dan yang bermasalah ama dia sih bukan satu dua orang. Setengah populasi tempat kerja saya. Bayangkan aja ituh. Berapa banyak masalah yang harus saya bereskan.

 _Kalau_ saja dia cowok. Sekali bogem selesai, nah ni cewek braaayyy-

Mulutnya ama kelakuannya nggak sinkron. Ngadu domba setengah populasi, membuat desas-desus yang jelek nama perusahaan ke publik. Bahkan pacarnya si nona magang ini berulah pula di tempat kerja.

Dan saya HARUS membereskan pekerjaan yang menyangkut dirinya. _That's was stressful, emosional, and tired!_

Tapi setelah perjuangan itu. Berakhir damai sejahtera setelah saya mengeluarkan bom yang ada di dalam otak. _I never mad like this before._ Poochan _mode_ _destroyed_ itu mengerikan.

Saya nggak akan marah-marah. _**No**_. _This is not me_. Saya cukup **bilang**. " _Selalu ada catatan dalam ingatan saya. Mulutmu harimaumu. Pencemaran nama baik itu paling ringan 3bln penjara. Perbuatan tidak menyenangkan juga 3 bln penjara._ "

Trus saya kasih _smirk_ (*kata cowok saya-'sanyum loe tuh songong, kliatan ngremehin banget')

Iya emang.

Trus saya bilang ke cowoknya, "Jadi orang gak usah SOTOY. Gak tahu masalahnya jangan koar-koar trus ngluarkan asumsi sendiri. Kamu nggak kerja di sini. Tapi kamu bikin ulah dengan menyebarkan fitnah di luaran sana."

"Saya nggak suka ngurusin hal remeh temeh begini. Masalah ini harus selesai hari ini juga. Saya gak mau ngurusi urusan remah-remah rengginang (*sebutan masalah kecil yang terlalu dibesar-besarkan)"

 _And_ _then_ saya panggil anak-anak yang punya masalah sama tu anak. Biar mereka ketemu smua. Si cewek magang, pacarnya yang sok _hero_ tapi nggak tahu diri. Dan keduanya terlibat drama picisan yang bikin saya mual.

Yang jelas _**they out**_. Saya nggak suka menampung masalah.

Okey. Abaikan curhatan gaje saya.

Hanya sedikit intermezo saja. Jika kalian berada di tempat yang baru, biasakan diri untuk menerima budaya yang ada di tempat itu. Bertanya bila tidak tahu. Dan jangan menjadi musang berbulu ayam (*di depan muji di belakang nggosipin).

Just be your self. Yang paling penting itu, jujur.

Sekian.

Eh, ada lagi ding-

Boleh dong saya minta riviewww~ (*kedipin mata)

 _ **Sincerly**_ ;

Poochan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Chapter ini terdapat adegan dengan unsur 18+.**_

 _ **Dimohon kebijaksanaan pembaca dalam membaca cerita ini.**_

 _ **Efek samping berupa angan-angan panas tidak ditanggung pihak pembuat cerita.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di dunia ini perang selalu berawal dari;**_

 _ **Satu; perut**_ _(kebutuhan)_

 _ **Dua; bawah perut**_ _(napsu)_

 _ **-pepatah jawa-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Desahan Hinata lolos begitu saja seperti seekor burung kenari yang bebas setelah terkekang karena sangkar emas bernama norma.

.

Padahal babak baru saja akan dimulai. Madara bahkan belum melancarkan kepiawaian tangannya untuk memberi kepuasan pada gadis yang umurnya kini telah memasuki keemasan era usia produktif.

.

Ia bahkan baru membuat satu tanda di leher jenjang Hinata yang dari kemarin menggodanya untuk memberikan jejak kepemilikan. Salah siapa wanita itu menyodorkan leher wanginya. Tentu saja vampir haus darah macam Madara merasa tertantang untuk menggigitnya.

.

Keh, bahkan kucing saja bisa mencakar tembok demi menegaskan penguasaan wilayah. Tentu saja _singa_ seperti dirinya harus melakukannya juga. Apalagi jelas-jelas para rekannya tadi mengatakan bahwa assistennya begitu menggiurkan untuk dicicipi.

.

Hinata yang ranum dengan lekuk tubuh yang aduhai pasti menggoda jakun lelaki untuk naik-turun. Dan jangan lupakan payudara penuh yang bisa membuat _blank_ otak di kepala. Oh tentu saja kalian harus menambahkan sifat keras kepalanya di mana ia menggoda pria dewasa seperti Madara.

.

Demi membuktikan ke-Uchiha-an-nya di mana Uchiha adalah pelopor masa depan. Yang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan sesuatu yang bernilai, ia takkan melepaskan Hinata sebelum ia bosan sendiri.

.

Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana cara menghentikan sesuatu hal yang bernama kebutuhan?

.

.

 **TOXIC***

 _ **.**_

 **An original story by: Poochan**

 **Naruto * MK**

 **Toxic-by Britney Spears**

 **MadaHina**

 **Standart warning applied**

M

 **Drama/Romance**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dedicated for_ _ **reader**_ _tachi sekalian. Yang telah menyemangati aku. Arigatou *ojigi_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tangan Madara baru saja menjamah paha bagian dalam dan nyaris mendekati area paling sensitif ketika dengan sialannya ponsel pintarnya yang ia bawa di kantong jas tuxedonya bergetar.

.

Madara menggertakkan gigi. Berniat untuk murka pada siapapun pembuat kacau acara kencannya.

.

Dan sedetik setelah tangan Madara berhenti menjamah kulit Hinata, perempuan itu tergagap dan telah mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

.

Hinata terkesiap menyadari kekhilafannya barusan. Dan begitu tersentak akan kenyataan bahwa Ino dan Sakura di luar sana menyaksikan adegannya bersama sang bos.

.

Sial!

.

.

Ketika Madara berbalik punggung, dengan sigap dia merapikan mini dress blink-blinknya. Menurunkan kain yang sudah berada di atas pinggulnya.

 _._

 _._

 _Holly Crap!_

.

Ia sadar, jikalau ia baru saja menantang sang bos besar. Dan bagaimana nasibnya di tangan Madara jika mereka benar-benar _make_ _out_?

.

.

Jelas saja pria itu akan menilai kinerja Hinata sebatas boneka seksnya? Pria itu akan mengukur Hinata berdasarkan statistik kepuasan di atas ranjang tanpa melihat _effort_ Hinata atas kinerjanya di kantor.

.

Mengerikan!

.

Dan Hinata menyesali apapun yang dilakukannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Demi Kamisama. Ia akan berhati-hati pada hiu lapar itu.

.

Pilihan terdepak karena protokoler kantor jelas bukan hal yang akan ia pilih. Menjalin _affair_ dengan atasan?! _Hell_!

.

Ia masih waras.

.

Ia tak ingin mati ditebas katana ayahnya. Dia Hyuuga! Di mana otaknya jika ketahuan berselingkuh dengan seorang bajingan tengik seperti Madara?!

.

Apalagi melepaskan Neji, pewaris utama Hyuuga's Chemical Industries. Jika Neji adalah mutiara dari Mikimoto* maka Madara adalah berlian keluaran Cartier*.

Dua-duanya menggiurkan. Dan Hinata tidak bodoh. Tapi perbedaan mendasar dari keduanya adalah masalah selera. Jika Neji adalah tipe langka dan eksklusif, maka Madara adalah tipe mahal yang prestisius.

.

Kebodohan besar Hinata berurusan dengan keduanya. Bermain api dengan Madara adalah sebuah ketololan yang tak termaafkan.

.

Dengan menarik napas serta air mata yang siap terjun payung dari kelopaknya, ia melangkah dengan tergesa. Menegakkan kepala dan juga hatinya yang sempat goyah.

 ******toxic******

.

.

Madara mengumpat ketika suara yang terdengar di telepon adalah adik bungsunya, Obito Uchiha.

.

"Apa?!" Suara Madara menggelegar kasar, penuh amarah dengan keinginan mencekik sesuatu. Bagi pria matang yang memiliki kebutuhan biologis tinggi harusnya Obito tak mengganggunya apalagi di saat ia baru saja mencicipi makanan pembuka dan belum sempat menjamah menu utama.

.

 _'Easy-bigbro.'_ Ada kekehan di seberang.

"Just shut up, and just tell what fuck going on!" Ada geraman dalam suara Madara yang takkan diabaikan adiknya.

 _'Masalah tentang Uchiha Construction.'_

Madara diam untuk memberi adiknya kesempatan bicara.

 _'Lahan yang ingin kau bangun hotel separuhnya milik keluarga Hyuuga.'_

.

Alis Madara menukik tajam, matanya menyipit terutama saat disadarinya buah apel ranum yang membuatnya terjerumus sesaat tadi kini memilih untuk memutar kunci dan berniat kabur.

"Hyuuga yang mana?!" Intonasi Madara bahkan tidak terdengar seperti bertanya, tapi menghardik.

.

 _'Ck. Siapa lagi- tentu saja Hyuuga yang punya Chemical Industries.'_

.

Madara menggeram saat perasaan marah menguasainya. Sang mangsa telah lolos. Ikan duyung bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Dengan mata yang berkilat tajam, "Singkirkan." Perintah mutlak lolos begitu saja.

.

 _'Tidak semudah itu. Itu kompleks kuil persemayaman pribadi.'_

 _._

"Kenapa kau selalu berputar-putar. Berikan mereka harga terbaik."

.

 _'Itu termasuk situs budaya. Pemerintah tidak akan memberi kita izin.'_

.

Sial!

.

"Hubungi Itachi. Aku tidak suka memberikan milikku kepada siapapun."

.

 _'Itachi?!'_ Ada pekikan di seberang.

.

"Jangan lukai egoku, Tobi. Hanya Itachi yang bisa melakukannya."

.

Terdengar decihan menyebalkan di ujung pendengaran Madara. Ia yakin adik kecilnya paling malas jika berurusan dengan keponakan yang penuh ilusi semacam Itachi.

.

.

Madara tahu betul hal tipu-tipu serta manipulasi birokrasi hanya Itachi ahlinya, tak ada yang lebih mumpuni dari anak lelaki pertama kakak perempuannya. Masalahnya adalah, Madara benci berurusan dengan Uchiha yang _itu_.

Terutama setelah kakak perempuannya dengan getol mengenalkannya pada wanita lajang di seantero kota, tidak juga setelah anak bungsu kakaknya itu memberikan cucu kedua untuk Mikoto yang jelas membuatnya dipanggil kakek juga.

.

Guh!

.

Fugaku tidak menyebalkan. Kakak iparnya itu jelas pria yang efisien. Tak banyak kata dan _simple_. Hanya anaknyalah yang menyebalkan. Terlebih untuk Sasuke yang memiliki dua anak. Padahal anak itu baru berumur dua puluh tujuh. Sialan.

.

Madara memutuskan keluar dari ruangan VVIP itu setelah menyelesaikan pergulatannya sendiri.

 ******toxic******

...

..

.

Dia bergegas menuju tempat parkir saat dewi fortuna benar-benar dipihaknya.

.

Hinata di sana. Di parkiran, sedang memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu mobil _mungil_.

Entah mengapa melihatnya setengah menunduk dan dengan bayangan memasukkan sesuatu sungguh menyengat libidonya. Tentu saja karena gaun silver sialan yang agak tersingkap ke atas dan nyaris mempertontonkan pantat Hinata. Dan salahkan saja pada _garterbelt_ * sialan yang mengintip malu-malu.

.

Madara ereksi.

Sial.

.

Ini baru melihat, belum menjilat dan menikmati.

.

Madara benci didera penasaran. Jadi secara impulsif dia berjalan cepat ke arah Hinata. Membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan anak kunci.

Oh Madara suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mata Hinata yang tak lagi fokus. Yang terlihat tanpa pertahanan, sayu, dan bahkan takkan mampu memberinya _deathglare_.

Madara terkekeh penuh kemenangan dalam hatinya.

Madara tersenyum iblis. Dengan sigap mengambil kunci Hinata dan mengantonginya. Memainkan jari telunjuknya untuk mengundang Hinata mendekat.

.

Tubuh limbung Hinata adalah sebuah kado istimewa yang takkan pernah ditolak lelaki dewasa seperti dirinya.

Bayangan Hinata telanjang yang dililit pita satin berwarna merah yang menutupi area sensitif tubuhnya seakan menari di benaknya. Mungkin ia mesum, atau pedofil gila. Sayangnya cinta itu buta. Mana mau dia menghitung berapa jarak angka umur mereka.

.

Peduli setan!

Dan ia akan menjelma sebagai Tony Stark, si arogan tanpa hati yang ternyata tergila-gila pada sekertarisnya. Jangan lupakan bahwa bajingan tengik dengan baju besi itu adalah lelaki tua kedua di Avenger setelah Captain America yang awet muda karena dibekukan dalam kapsul usia.

.

.

Mata Hinata terpejam sejenak, merasa resah sekaligus lelah. "Madara- _sama. Anda ingin apa?"_

Kalimat tanya yang salah. Karena Madara merasa kalau dirinya sedang ditantang.

.

 ******toxic******

.

.

Di dalam mobil yang kaca yang seluruhnya buram, Hinata menikmati semua perlakuan Madara, hanyut pada cumbuan yang diberikan lelaki yang harusnya sudah memiliki anak itu.

.

Sial.

Ternyata mulut Hinata lebih lezat daripada yang ia bayangkan. Perpaduan antara manis, kenyal dan hangat. Dan serta merta membuat pria sekelas Madara begitu haus dan ingin lebih.

Bahkan ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Madara begitu tersiksa. Apalagi jika menilik betapa tegangnya si burung Rajawali di dalam sana.

.

Mata sayu Hinata merupakan bisikan iblis yang membuat seorang Adam seperti dirinya menjadi terbuang dari surga. Jadi ia menahan segala hasrat primitifnya dan melemparnya jauh supaya ia memiliki kendali diri absolut.

Yang dilakukan pria itu berikutnya adalah, mengikat Hinata sejenak di tempat duduk sebelahnya dan melarikan Bugetti Masserati hitamnya ke _penthouse_ pribadinya, segera!

.

Meski ia tahu telah merusak tradisi bujangnya yang _anti_ memasukkan seluruh koleksi hawanya ke dalam sarang pribadi. Hal itu tidak menjadi soal sekarang, karena mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menempatkan pilihan. Lagipula salah siapa Hinata begitu sexy nan menggoda?!

.

 *****toxic*****

.

.

Sebelum Hinata yang digandeng possesif oleh si empunya Uchiha Holding Inc sempat memberontak, lelaki yang sudah berusia empat puluh dua tahun itu menyeret Hinata masuk dalam lift privat untuk kalangan VIP.

Madara mengumpat-ngumpat saat disadarinya kamera pengintai masih merekam aksi gilanya menyelundupkan calon menantu Hyuuga kedalam hunian pribadinya.

Masih dengan mulut yang terkatup akibat menahan gemerutuk giginya, pria lajang itu melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya ke kepala Hinata. Sialan, kenapa pula ia harus malu untuk membawa gadis itu keranjangnya, padahal dia kan tadi sudah diujung tanduk dan nyaris berbuat gila.

.

Madara mendesah, apa yang akan di perbuat si kucing manis pemarah itu jika tahu Madara sudah memakannya?

Apa dia akan mencakar Madara, atau menamparnya?

.

Oh, sial!

.

Setelah hanya beberapa detik si junior tertunduk lesu karena berpikir tentang resiko yang diterimanya, kini miliknya sudah siap tempur kembali.

Sialan dengan tangan nakal kucing kecil ini, yang telah lancang mengusap benda pusakanya. Dan jangan lupakan juga wajah Hinata yang merangsek ke dadanya, seperti kucing kecil haus belaian.

.

Memangnya siapa yang memberikan cocktail gratis rasa mangga kepada Hinata?

.

Madara tersenyum iblis.

Campuran martini, gin, dan perisa mangga itu dia yang meminta kabuto meraciknya dan diberikan khusus untuk Hinata. Bartender itu berkontribusi besar dalam tangkapannya hari ini. Ingatkan Madara untuk memberinya tip yang besar pada pria pendiam dengan kacamata itu.

.

Hinata limbung ketika keluar dari lift dan memasuki hunian pribadi nan eksklusif milik bos lajangnya.

.

Oh, oke.

.

Ada seekor buaya dan seekor kelinci, jadi sudah dipastikan akan jadi apa ruangan ini nantinya.

Tentu saja akan ada erangan, desahan dan banyak sekali ceceran pakaian.

Dan Madara tidak suka membuang waktu dengan kalimat-kalimat rayuan dengan sekertarisnya.

.

 **Lime scenes does not for children.**

 **Dosa ditanggung pembaca.**

.

.

Ketika tangan Madara menangkup payudara penuh Hinata, ada suatu sensasi yang begitu nikmat sekaligus menggairahkan. Ada yang terbakar di dalam sana. Yang membuat si burung Rajawali menggeliat tak nyamam dalam kungkungan sempit Calvin Klein _sport_ _underwear_.

.

Oh. Berengsek.

.

Wanita yang kini ditindihnya masih memakai baju dengan menyingkap sedikit bra berenda yang menggugah selera. Dan payudara lembut dan kenyal yang kini ia sentuh setelah menyingkirkan benda berbentuk kacamata itu.

Madara mengumpat ketika matanya mengagumi ukuran si sekertaris. Tiga delapan cup B dan dengan kekencangan alami. Tak ada tipuan silikon di dalamnya.

Oh-, sungguh berbeda dengan model sialan yang ia kencani dua hari lalu. Kenyalnya begitu pas. Begitu tepat di tangan nakal penuh pengalaman miliknya.

"Enggghhhh~"

.

Sial.

Madara mengerang.

Ia takut terlalu terburu-buru, padahal desahan-desahan Hinata adalah alunan erotis yang mengundangnya untuk mendobrak dan menghentak di bawah sana.

.

Madara membawa lidahnya menyusuri dua bukit Hinata dan turun lurus hingga ke pusar. Membuat Hinata melenguh dan menggelinjang bagai cacing ditaburi garam.

.

Dalam hati Madara tertawa, ternyata pertahanan si kucing bukanlah seperti yang biasa ditampakkannya. Kemana perginya si sekertaris angkuh yang memberinya setumpuk pekerjaan dan kalimat fantastis seperti, "Anda banyak pekerjaan Madara-sama. Jadi kerjakanlah dengan baik."

Si jalang muda yang pandai memerintah, terutama setelah ia membuatnya gagal fokus akibat belahan dada rendah dengan tiga kancing terbuka.

.

Madara melempar jas dan menarik paksa dasinya. Lalu dengan cepat melepas vest, sementara bibirnya mencium Hinata rakus.

Lidahnya bertemu si kenyal Hinata yang selalu meberinya tanggapan praktis seperti; "Yes Sir." atau, "Semua sudah saya kirimkan melalui e-mail."

Sedang tangan Hinata terkalung di leher si Master Uchiha. Dan kakinya dengan lincah menendang-nendang seprai.

Sial.

Hinata memang minta dikasari rupanya.

Bagus, Madara tidak perlu menahan diri lagi. Jadi... dia merobek gaun malam Hinata dan melemparnya serampangan.

Hinata sudah ready, hoho..

Madara tahu itu dan ia menyeringai puas karenanya. Si kecil sok bossy itu masih terengah, dan Madara masih ingin bermain sebelum jam berdentang. Lagipula ia belum sekalipun mencicipi jus si ranum.

Jemarinya menyesuri lekuk paha dalam Hinata, merangsang wanita itu lagi, dan membuat Hinatanya mengerang yang terdengar erotis di telinga.

Wow.. Hinatanya.

Frasa itu terdengar sempurna di kupingnya.

Lalu jemarinya menyentuh titik sensitif Hinata, bergerak membelai dengan sebuah irama yang membuat gadis itu tenggelam dalam gairah. Lalu satu jarinya mendobrak masuk, memberinya serangan kejutan yang serta-merta membuat si ranum melengkungkan tubuhnya.

Merengek dengan sebuah desisan dan erangan seolah sakit dan nikmat bersamaan. Membuat lelaki berpengalaman seperti dirinya terpaksa menyerah kalah karena sebelum membuat Hinata orgasme dengan kepiawaian jarinya ia harus mengakui bahwa ia tak tahan lagi.

Ia. Harus. Ada. Di. Dalam. Hinata. SEKARANG.

 *****T** (tutup) **B** (Bolongan) **C** (Celana) *******

.

.

*garterbelt : kain atau renda yang menghubungkan (biasanya dijepit) antara paha dan pinggang yang membuat stoking tidak turun. Kayak yang dipakai para maid gitu. (Sorry kalo saya salah, inpo lebih lanjut hubungi Google)

.

*) Mikimoto = nama brand perhiasan yang menggunakan mutiara langka yang berasal dari lautan Jepang sebagai item yang ditonjolkan. Jangan tanya harganya, karena keunikan itu dipastikan setiap seri Mikimoto itu satu-satunya di dunia. Dijual dengan cara dilelang.

.

*) Cartier = nama brand perhiasan berlian termahal.

.

.

A/n:

Pesan moral: Biar dikit asal update ㈳8

Hahahaha... (niatnya publish tgl 16 maret tapi tiba-tiba foldernya keselip.)

Saya ini punya kebiasaan menghadiahi diri saya sendiri ketika ulang tahun. Jadi ini semacam self gift gitu.

.

Eniwei, curcol dikit ya...

Toxic ini tadinya itu kayak another storynya A/B gitu. Saya tahu selera saya rada bergeser ke Mada-Hina, cuma gegara saya merasa menyesal membunuh Madara di A/B.

.

Kenapa harus Toxic? Dari sekian banyak lagu dan judul.

.

Toxi itu bukan racun sih (di lagu itu) itu kayak drugs itu loh. Ada kalimat 'flying high' jadi toxic ini artinya candu gitu.

Tapi kalo saya pake candu, maka kalian akan inget sama author lain, (ulieza)

Addicted juga author lain.

Nah loh?!

Makanya aku milih toxic yang kebetulan juga pernah digunain author lain (*nyengir)

.

Kok lama banget updatenya?

.

Nulis ratem yang kecut kayak gini itu harus riset ya gaaaaeeessss...

.

Eyke kudu banyak baca. Jadinya ceritanya tuh ada seninya. Bukan langsung masukin burung, kluar-masuk, trus the end. Jah... serasa kayak mengidap disfungsi ereksi aja.

Mungkin kalian pikir saya ini author cabul ya, tapi saya berhak dong bikin pembelaan. Kan saya udah pasang warning di atas itu. Kalaupun kalian nekat baca, itu bukan lagi tanggung jawab saya. Saya akui saya bukan orang suci kok, tapi saya pasti tahu kalau saya menodai pikiran kalian ㈳8.

.

Well, kenapa sih saya suka nulis yang genrenya T+ menjurus ke M+. (Mature + itu dideskripsikan sebagai diatasnya M di bawahnya MA) Jawabannya karena saya sudah dewasa, dan nggak bisa bikin genre remaja. ㈷1

.

Apakah saya itu pengidap bipolar, kok kadang sok baik, sok inosen lalu kadang jadi garang di ff-nya.

.

Well, mungkin. Saya belum memeriksakan diri soalnya. Tapi kadang perubahan mood ekstrim saya itu adalah kecemasan saya sendiri karena hal-hal di luar kegiatan menulis. Kalau lagi malas, dalam sebulam saya nggak mengetik/melanjutkan cerita barang satu katapun. Tapi kalau moodnya lagi bagus, 4k dalam semalam bisa saya jabanin. Masalahnya mood saya selalu hancur kalau sudah berhadapan dengan wps office atau ms word. Saya lebih suka coret di kertas sebenernya. Sekian pojok cuap-cuap author.

.

Oh iya chap depan end ya.

Luph yu all-

Poochan


End file.
